Dark Dragon
by nivlac
Summary: A young boy; with a heart heavy with guilt, finds an item that could be the best thing that ever happened to him. An expensive looking black jewel in the shape of an egg...
1. Chapter 1

**Dear fans. I'm sorry I'm a fuck and barely update my other stories, but don't worry, their time will come. I can only right when I feel inspired to write, which is how I feel about this little number right here.**

 **I'll be honest.**

 **I'm new to the series of Eragon, and I'm just about finished with the first book, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so if I absolutely FUCK something up about the dragons, just let me know in the reviews.**

Guts rode through the freezing night air, his thoughts all in a jumble. Cold rain impacted against his skin, and the road ahead of him was nigh invisible against the dark of night, only being able to see about a foot in front of him. The brown horse he rode upon whinnied as it almost slipped on the mud, the wet clopping of multiple pairs of hooves approaching him at a terrifying rate. He heard something shoot past his ear, and Guts curled in on himself as much as he could, trying to make himself a smaller target for the men that pursued him.

That proved innefective however, when he felt an crossbow bolt impact deeply into his side. He clenched his teeth, and tried to maintain his left hand's grip on his steeds reins; that too, unfortunately proved ineffective. Just as he and his horse were making a sharp right turn, he felt himself tumble off of his mount, rolling down the side of a cliff.

The first impact he felt shattered the shaft of the bolt impacted in his side, and drove the point even deeper past his ribs, the pain was searing. The second caused him to lose his grip on his sword, which was now also bouncing haphazardly down the rock infused muddy cliff face. He bounced a few more times on the tumble down, each one rattling his bones and serving to fracture quite a few. His head struck a rock, and his vision blurred with not only tears, but the force of the impact.

By time he rolled to a stop, time ceased to exist, and he had simply lay there, under the rain. His eyes were half shut, the cold no longer bothered him. One feeling refused to leave him however; a deep horrible feeling he recognized as guilt.

So intense it was that he wanted to rip out his own heart. Guts still couldn't believe what had just transpired, so much that, he wanted to believe it to be a terrible nightmare. Sadly however, this was not the case. He had killed his father; plunged a sword right through his throat. He felt as if the blood were still dripping off of his hand.

Time passed, though he was not sure how much, it could have been minutes, or even hours. At some point along that time frame, the rain had stopped pouring on the now moist earth. The dark sky above was now illuminated by the bright light of the full moon above. He stared at it for a little bit, and then looked to his left, seeing that his blade had landed right next to him after his fall.

He glanced down at his wound, seeing the arrow point jutting out of the right side of his chest. He groaned, and then grabbed the hilt of his blade. He shakily got to his feet, using the blade as a crutch. Guts looked all around him, and had no idea where to go next. What was even the point? He might as well have died during that fall, or even before that.

Despite these thoughts, he began marching north, away from the cliff he toppled down. His baggy white shirt and brown cloth pants still damp with rainwater and caked with partially dry mud. He went on like that for a while, simply wandering aimlessly towards no destination. He stumbled after walking a few miles, and looked around at the grass covered hills surrounding him.

He heard the howling of a wolf echoing from behind one of the hills, and a moment afterwords, an entire pack of white wolves emerged all around him atop the hills, glaring at him with their yellow eyes. Guts stood up straight, and then smiled at the beasts. He could see them beginning to tense up, ready to pounce on him.

This was it.

However, just before that could happen, a loud sound erupted right over his head, and in the brief moment he had before he was knocked to the ground, the wolves and the earth was lit up by a brilliant, white light, the wolves were invisible against it. His ears rung with the intensity of it, and the top of his head felt hot.

Then his face hit the ground. His skull bounced off of the ground due to the force of the impact, and there were spots in his vision. He willed himself to stand, and mid-way through the motions (when he was on all fours) some hard… thing hit the back of his head, knocking his face to the ground once more. Guts grunted with irritation, and looked up from the ground, scanning the tops of the hills.

It looked as if the wolves had scattered due to the blast. Leaving him all alone. The only thing nearby was his sword, and a oval shaped, forearm sized black rock. Guts squinted at it, and saw that it shone against the pale moonlight. Guts didn't know why exactly, but he found it fascinating.

He shuffled over to it, and sat down cross legged next to the thing. Was this what caused that explosion just now? It was so tiny, and there were no fuses on it or anything, yet the sound that it came from was louder than even a cannon! Upon closer inspection, it seemed to have several ridges on it, and he put his sword down, reaching his right hand down towards it.

It almost looked like a black jewel, except in the shape of an egg. He stroked his fingers across the surface of the strange gem, and felt an odd sensation spread across his hand. He immediately withdrew his hand, and the feeling stopped.

It felt like… something was evaluating him, judging him on some subject he didn't understand. Whatever this thing was, it was probably worth a whole lot of coin. He reached for it again, and after touching it again, he didn't get that feeling a second time. He hoisted it up, and cradled it in his left arm. He grabbed his sword again, and made way towards absolutely no where once again.

Before he took his second step however… he heard the gem…

Cracking.

 **There. This was the prologue so that's why it was so short. Leave a fucking review and make me feel good about myself as I sit here a 3:35 AM listening to Sabaton and contemplating my existence over potato chips.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest** **chapter 1 . Jul 14**

 **stop ruining other's people's stories with negative reviews about thier interpretation of events in the berserk manga and realistic in character speculation that need not be true for the characters to speculate that it might be. not evryone has the same interpretation of an incomplete story that you do.**

 **Nivlac: Revenant you aren't fooling anyone. If you have a problem with someone criticizing you then fucking Pm me. Don't comment on a completely different story because you're butthurt about me criticizing. Goddamn dude.**

 **RedwallReader2** **chapter 1 . Jul 13**

 **please may I have some more?**

 **Nivlac: 20$**

 **zrocker119** **chapter 1 . Jul 12**

 **Well fuck, Guts has a dragon...fuck it I'm in!**

 **Nivlac: Good shit fam.**

 **Guest** **chapter 1 . Jul 12**

 **Great story**

 **Nivlac: Storgeatry**

 **BerserkNemesis** **chapter 1 . Jul 9**

 **Never seen this kind of crossover, but it seems interesting. But please, continue.**

 **Nivlac: Lol okey**

 **Azrael-Von-Gruber** **chapter 1 . Jul 8**

 **your are comtemplating your existense over potato chips ? HERESIE! Everyone know that our true savior is the marvelous Ice cream  
Ps : nice idea and prologue i hope to see more of it**

 **Nivlac: You're ice cream means NOTHING you heretic! TO THE BREAKING WHEEL. P.S. Thanks for the review you lil fuck**

 **Guest000** **chapter 1 . Jul 8**

 **Aha! Inheritance Cycle! A wonderful piece of work that I need to finish... if I could just get passed all the nothing they do in the middle of the book! Really, there's one fanfiction that you should check out if you like this series 'When Destiny Burns', if you haven't already considering its done by the same guy behind 'Broken Angels and Demons' [Thanks for the Rec by the way, I really, really enjoyed it].**

 **Almost thought you had disappeared from the Fanfiction community, leaving behind all those nice little fics. Good to see this though. to get you to beta the other chapters of my story**

 **While I do know anything about Beserk, I liked the chapter. Hope to see what comes next from this little fic.**

 **Nivlac: Read Berserk fam, it's good shit, super dark though. If you watch the 96' anime skip the first episode and save it for last. Also as for When destiny burns, yeah, that dude's my favorite author, I can't say that I approve of his monster musume crossover, but hell, this is the guy that made pokemon and halo an awesome crossover, so if anyone can pull something as ridiculous as that off, it's him. And yes, I'm still here, I'm just lazy as fuck.**

 **Greyjedi449t** **chapter 1 . Jul 8**

 **This is a new crossover I haven't seen before.  
Looking forward to the next chapter :)**

 **Nivlac: Here you go babe.**

The King of Midland put a hand on his brow. Explosive sounds have been sounding off all around his country, with massive flashes of white light. What could be causing this phenomenon; he didn't have any godly idea. His throne room was full of nobles and terrified merchants, presenting him with the… 'leftovers' of the explosions.

Giant gems, which varied in color, so many have just been appearing throughout Midland, and based on some reports, throughout all of Tudor as well. The red rug that stretched all the way to the end of his throne room was covered with the dirt from the boots of people pleading with him to explain what was going on, or telling him what he had heard a hundred times already.

The large brown oaken doors that make up the entrance of his throne room, while usually shut, had to remain open for the massive line that appeared before him. His gold rimmed crown felt heavy on his head, and his purple robes felt stuffy. It was a hot day today.

Many have brought the gems before him, and he even ordered one split open. If these were geodes of some kind, then they could be worth a fair amount of coin based on the contents inside. However, whatever these rocks were, they seemed to be nigh impervious to damage. They were all in the shape of eggs oddly enough, and were as big as his head. He didn't need to hear people explain the explosion in detail to him; he had been hearing them for days, constantly. The deafening sound of them carried for miles, and kept him up at night.

His wife had claimed one of the gems for herself, a bright red one with many wave like lines seemingly carved into it. Even though they made his day really bothersome, he couldn't help but admire their beauty. Surely the Holy See will call this a miracle by God; his holiness would probably say something along the lines of 'God is gifting us with riches for our devotion to him.'

He would believe it, if his spies in Kushan didn't report that these gems were also appearing there. God wouldn't gift those heathens such gifts, something else was happening.

Something that would likely change the face of the earth forever. He could feel it in his gut.

Suddenly, a man approached his throne, forcing other people; including those of nobility aside. He drew many glares and gasps of surprise. The man wore little more than brown rags, and he pulled a boy by the arm towards the throne. Everyone in the throne room was instead drawn to the boy's back, as if it were malformed somehow.

The man had ear length brown hair, and had a strong jaw. He was large, easily over six feet in height. The boy looked like a miniature version of him, which only lead for the monarch to assume that it was his son. He continued to approach, but his royal guard extended their lances towards him, halting him from drawing any closer.

The man glanced at them, then back up to the king.

"Your majesty." He said. "I've something you must see, it pertains to these… eggs appearing."

He sure didn't sound like a peasant; the way he spoke was almost… refined. Perhaps a disgraced noble from another country? The king raised his hands towards his men.

"Lower your weapons." He told them.

They complied immediately, going right back to their original stance. The man and his son drew closer. He kneeled, and urged his son to do the same. People were still whispering and pointing to the boy in the background, and the King of Midland raised an eyebrow at them.

"Rise." He told the peasant.

The man stood up, and urged his son to do the same.

"Turn around boy." The man told his son.

The boy looked at the king hesitantly, almost pleading for forgiveness for a crime he most likely didn't commit. When the boy finally turned around, the Kings eyes widened.

On his back was a large winged lizard. Brown in color, its scales shone in the light, and it looked at the king with curious eyes. His jaw nearly dropped. A damned dragon.

His men shifted nervously, unsure whether to feel threatened by it or not most likely. The king stood up from his throne, and pointed to the creature.

"Is that…" He muttered.

The brown haired man looked up to him again.

"I believe so your majesty. These gemstones that keep appearing across the land, they are the eggs of dragons. This one seems to have imprinted itself upon my boy; it only hatched when he touched it." He said.

The boy raised his right hand to the king, and he saw an oval shaped pure white mark engraved in his flesh. It almost glowed.

"He touched it with that hand, but it hatched for no one else, and it seems to be particularly fond of my boy."

Almost as if on cue, the dragonling rubbed its snout against the child's cheek.

The king was almost at a loss for words. So many thoughts passed through his head. What would be the appropriate action to take for this situation? Purge the eggs and kill every dragonling before they could grow? How long would the beasts be tame? Would they become feral, and wreak havoc on his realm in time?

"He thinks he likes you milord." The boy said.

The king's jaw dropped even further.

"It… what?" the king asked.

"I can feel what he feels milord. He talks to me with how he feels." The boy told him.

Couldn't that mean that… they had some form of intelligence? Before anymore words could be said, he heard screaming coming from his left. He turned, seeing his queen almost running to him. She looked particularly distressed, her lip near quivering, and eyes wide with fear. She paid no attention to the other visitors in the room, making a beeline straight for her husband.

She grabbed his collar.

"It's Charlotte!" She screamed. "The jewel… it shattered!"

The king's eyes widened again. He darted towards his daughters room as fast as he possibly could, darting up the stone stairs. By time he reached the door to her chambers, his hands and brow were sweating. It couldn't be. He gripped the handle to the brown oaken door, and swung it open.

On his daughter's bed, there lay the remains of the red jewel. Cracked asunder as if something tore its way out of it. He didn't see his daughter immediately, but a small laugh gave away her location. He darted to her bed, and turned the corner, seeing his daughter playfully rubbing the head of a small, blood red dragonling, no bigger than his forearm.

Then it looked at him, with those intense red eyes, and he froze.

His daughters hand… had the same mark engraved in her skin as the boy in the throne room below. A white, oval shaped symbol, like a gemstone had been embedded in her flesh. Tears were dried on Charlotte's cheeks, as if the process of the dragon hatching had harmed her somehow.

He raised a hand towards his daughter, and the dragon leapt, wrapping itself around his face.

…

…

…

Guts slowly opened his eyes, the roof of his… "Tent" was pitch black, and he stretched his limbs. He stood up, and while not being able to see due to the intense darkness, patted his hand against hard equally black scales.

" _Wake up Raziel."_ Guts said, reaching out with his mind, touching the consciousness of his dragon.

The dragon responded with what sounded like a mental grunt, and he stood up, exposing Guts to the sunlight all around him. The swordsman was temporarily blinded by the sudden light, and covered his eyes, blinking them repeatedly. The four legged dragon's black scales glistened in the sunlight, like clean obsidian, and his red; intelligent eyes looked down to him.

" _Is it time for more work to be done? Wouldn't you be more satisfied being a farmer?"_ Raziel asked him, linking his massive consciousness with the boys own.

The dragon's voice was deep, and had sort of noble tone to it, not in the condescending variety.

A strong gust of wind blew through, making the grass all around them shift with the current of the gust. Massive rolling hills surrounded the two of them, and Guts looked down at his right hand, seeing the white oval shaped mark in his skin, and smiled.

" _Farming? I don't think that would work out to well for me. I know nothing of swinging a scythe, only swinging a sword."_

" _A scythe is just another kind of sharp object; you excel in swinging sharp objects._ " Raziel remarked.

" _Not that kind of sharp object."_ Guts shot back.

Raziel had grown absolutely massive in the four years that had passed. When he was first 'born' they couldn't even talk mentally, but after a couple of months the lizard had communicated with him. He was larger than any battering ram, and most other dragons just seemed small in comparison. Each of his teeth were as long as his sword, and Guts himself was only half the size of his head at this point.

When Raziel was little, he had a habit of hiding under his shirt whenever another mercenary approached him. He's had to kill a lot of men that wanted to claim the dragon for themselves, and when Raziel got big enough, no one even thought of trying to steal him away.

When they did, they were promptly torn apart, either by Guts, Raziel, or sometimes both.

The dragon softly rammed Gut's chest with his snout, and Guts hugged him.

" _Let's go show off again then."_ Raziel said.

" _We're going to a siege; the goal will be to break it. I didn't 'officially' get hired for the job, but I'm sure if we show up and turn the tide of battle, we'll be rewarded soundly."_ Guts said.

" _Which side is more just?"_ Raziel asked. _"I don't want to kill innocent two-legs trying to defend their home."_

One thing about Raziel that Guts had noticed, besides his penchant for calling people 'two-legs' was that the dragon was seemingly obsessed with justice, always doing the right thing, and generally, not being a shit person.

" _I know the invading army is Tudor, the defending army is Midland. The fort has stood for three months now, and everyone thought that it would only last three days."_

" _Where did you hear about these things?"_ Raziel asked.

" _In the last village we passed through."_ Guts replied. _"The fort is close to here, and I've heard that there is another dragon involved in the fight."_

" _A fight against one of my own kind?"_ The dragon asked. _"It has been so long since I've seen another dragon, not since that one instance two years ago-"_

" _We don't talk about that."_ Guts said, cutting Raziel off.

He didn't want to think about that day at all. He sensed a hint of amusement come from the dragon for a moment.

" _Well fine."_ Raziel huffed. _"I'm guessing my kin is defending the castle, because if a dragon was defending it, which would make more sense, as no army of men could hold off one of my kind. However; and I may be overestimating the skills of the other dragon, they should have crushed the invading force by now."_

" _So it's a mixed bag. We either attack the castle, or we help defend it."_ Guts said.

" _Yes, and we have no way of knowing which side is more just, and I don't expect you want to take the time listening to other people's opinions on the matter."_

Guts smiled.

" _Hell no I don't."_ Guts said climbing onto the molded saddle he had made for Raziel.

It was designed to still fit the dragon, even as he got bigger, and the saddle was colored black as well. He had to pay a pretty penny for it. It was totally worth it though. Riding Raziel without a saddle was generally a bad idea, as his scales were tough, and could rip skin fairly easily.

" _Point me where to go."_ Raziel told him.

" _It's west I believe."_ Guts replied.

" _You believe? Or you know? There is a difference. A pretty big one."_

Guts rolled his eyes.

" _Just fly west you giant lizard."_ Guts told him.

The dragon huffed again, blowing smoke out of its nostrils. Raziel flapped his massive wings, kicking up stray pieces of dirt and creating his own gusts of wind.

They flew across the land, the heights he flew every day did not faze him as much as his first flight did. Guts put a hand over his brow, and looked to the ground below, scanning for any battles; specifically sieges.

Raziel must have noticed this, as he sent another wave of amusement through their mental bond.

" _You do realize that I can find such things easier than you can. My eyes make an eagles look blind by comparison."_ The dragon told him.

" _Fine."_ Guts replied, sending an image of the castle they were looking for through their link.

He remembered passing by it once during his days under Gambino. It was brief, but he could somewhat remember the location of it. He remembered how dusty it was; waves of air saturated with dust crashed against his face and irritated his eyes that day. They flew for miles, passing over plains, rivers, and small mountains. When finally they had reached their destination, Raziel pointed out to him that they had arrived; the fort was directly below them.

Time to decide, either to defend, or to attack.

His thought process was interrupted when a crossbow whizzed past his vision. Guts clenched his teeth, and Raziel instantly turned. The bolt couldn't have been fired from the ground; he and Raziel were too high up in the air for a bolt to reach them, which only meant one thing.

He turned his head, and saw another dragon, close in size to even Raziel, it was just a smidge smaller, yet the way it flew through the air was far faster than what Raziel could manage. It was pure white, looking at its scales was almost difficult, as the sun reflected off of the scales like a mirror.

Guts couldn't see the dragon's rider, for they were still too far away to make out that detail, which brought up the question…

How was the rider able to shoot the bolt so dangerously close to his head from such a distance? Raziel gave him a mental nudge.

" _Remember, Riders can link their minds with their dragons. That means that my kinsmen's eyes are seeing for the enemy."_

" _I can't believe I forgot that… well, let's charge them, and knock them out of the sky."_ Guts said.

Raziel sent a wave of curiosity through their mental link.

" _I believe that bolt was to get your attention, not to kill you. If they had tried, they very well could have harmed you. Though, I would have torn them to shreds for it."_ Raziel stated. _"That being said, I suggest drawing your shield. It was built for that exact reason you know? Blocking projectiles and other such attacks?"_

" _I can't use my sword with both hands if I use a shield."_ Guts stated.

" _You would still be a deadly foe either way. Use the shield as we approach. I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you."_ Raziel stated, sending worry through their bond.

Guts smirked.

" _Fine you big baby."_ Guts said, grabbing a large metal shield from his saddlebag.

It was in the shape of a kite, and was made of fine steel, capable of stopping a crossbow bolt. That itself was a very impressive feat. At least that was what the blacksmith told him; there was only one way to find that out though. He held it in his left hand, and gripped one of Raziel's back spikes with the other. His sword was sheathed at his back, but at any time he would be able to draw it out.

" _Fly towards them, but if they attack; cook them."_ Guts told his dragon

" _It would be my pleasure."_ Raziel replied.

The two dragons flew towards each other, at full speed at first, but slowed to a hover about seven feet away from each other. The massive pounding of two pairs of muscled wings beat against the air. Upon closing that distance, Guts could see the other Rider much better.

He wore plate armor whiter than snow, with a salet that resembled a hawk's beak. White cloth covered the extent of his body under the plates of his armor, and a gold sigil that looked familiar adorned itself on the top of the chest plate, under the 'beak' of his helmet. He held a crossbow aimed at Guts, who was in turn holding his shield up to block any sudden projectile shots. Upon closer inspection, the man's eyes were an intense shade of blue. Upon making eye contact, it was already hard to look at him.

He had to resist breaking the eye contact. He sat in a molded white saddle, much like Raziel's own saddle (Maybe made by the same person that made it?) and a thin rapier lay sheathed in his scabbard.

"Another dragon rider, quite interesting." The man said.

His voice sounded noble, as if this guy had a childhood of reading books and learning etiquette. A lot of noble children got dragon eggs after the aptly named 'Day of the Egg'. This was most likely one of those children; this was probably his castle he was defending.

"I had tried avoiding the involvement of dragons in this battle, as the enemy has one as well. They should be riding up to see us in a few moments." He said. "I am Griffith, what is your name?"

 **Hergergerk.**

 **Leave a goddamned review.**


End file.
